


Человек - самая леткая субстанция, ему легко исчезнуть

by moody_flooder



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	Человек - самая леткая субстанция, ему легко исчезнуть

Человек - самая леткая субстанция, ему легко исчезнуть. Остаются лишь адреса, записанные на спичечных коробках, теплая одежда в шкафах, подобная сброшенной коже, да ключ, к которому нет двери.  
На то, чтобы снять чары с дома в ободранном маггловском районе, у Гарри ушло несколько недель. Напрасно потраченное время - за дверью нет никого, комнаты пусты, только в зеркалах, затянутых паутиной, еще таятся старые отражения, да книги стоят на страже. Гарри долго перебирает их, надеясь найти хотя бы одну зацепку - в мире, в котором люди слишком часто селят свои души в книги, такую возможность нельзя упускать. Но то ли ему не хватает знаний, то ли хозяин библиотеки привык не оставлять следов.  
Гарри знает, что близость - это обман зрения, ловкий трюк, который можно провернуть при помощи теней, забывчивости, кривых зеркал. Но это не мешает ему предаваться воспоминаниям.


End file.
